Aquário
by Zizinha
Summary: Era por isso que ela não gostava de surpresas. Talvez um aquário não fosse um problema realmente grande, mas quando se passa pela experiência de um aquário mantido por Charlie, as coisas definitivamente mudam de figura. Principalmente se esse aquário fosse o primeiro de vários problemas, ou ela devia dizer: "surpresas"? Afinal de contas, o quê Edward estava pensando?


**Capítulo I: Aquário.**

**Bella POV**

Mas que droga, pra melhorar tudo eu já deveria estar com olheiras!

_Pense em outra coisa. Pense em outra coisa. Pense em outra coisa. Pense em outra coisa._ Implorei desesperada a mim mesma, para soltar um suspiro derrotado em menos de um segundo. Afinal de contas, porque sou tão masoquista comigo mesma até em pensamentos? Será que vivenciar a situação em si quase que o dia todo já não era suficiente? Tinha de ficar também sem dormir?

E porque aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo? Eu devia ter dito **não** na hora. Mas como diria **não** a ele? Àquele rosto sorridente? Como?! E pensar que na hora eu nem imaginava o que viria pela frente...

.

.

.

FLASH BACK (ON)

- Por que tenho de fechar meus olhos? – Perguntei aborrecida pela terceira vez.

- Já disse: é uma surpresa Bella, não teria graça se seus olhos estivessem abertos. – Ele respondeu também pela terceira vez, e ao contrário de mim parecia incrivelmente empolgado com tudo aquilo.

- Não gosto de surpresas. – Resmunguei como uma criança.

- Eu sei. – Ele riu divertido próximo à minha orelha esquerda. – Mas isso é importante pra mim, e eu ficaria muito feliz se dessa vez você me deixasse fazer do meu jeito. Por favor, Bella.

Ele sussurrou a última parte com a voz num murmúrio, roçando levemente os lábios no lóbulo da minha orelha, e imediatamente senti o calor subindo para minhas bochechas. Como dizer **não** para Edward?

Suspirei derrotada, e me deixei conduzir por ele, enquanto suas mãos estavam sobre meus olhos. Senti seu corpo colado ao meu, irradiando calor, e paramos depois de uma pequena caminhada.

- Muito bem, no três, ok? – Sua boca ainda estava perigosamente próxima, fazendo meu coração bater em ritmo desordenado.

Suspirei mais uma vez.

- Um...

A respiração dele tocava parte do meu rosto e pescoço.

- Dois...

Droga. Eu não queria aquela surpresa. Queria Edward!

- Três!

Suas mãos saíram de meus olhos, e pisquei um pouco para me acostumar com a claridade e observar ao redor, tentando me situar. Estávamos no nosso futuro apartamento. Mais precisamente na sala quase completamente mobiliada, e exatamente na minha frente, em cima de um suporte de madeira estava uma espécie de caixa de vidro ainda vazia.

Minha mente demorou um pouco para processar a imagem até tudo fazer sentido. Aquilo era um...

- Aquário? – Murmurei num fio de voz.

- Isso! – Edward confirmou com um belo sorriso. – Gostou?

Ele me observava satisfeito, com os olhos brilhando em expectativa, à espera de uma resposta.

Isso não está acontecendo.

FLASH BACK (OFF)

.

.

.

Revirei de novo na cama, inconformada. Eu sei, eu sei: "Qual o problema com um aquário?", muita gente perguntaria.

Não, eu **não **preciso me internar em um hospício, nem ir a um psiquiatra. E todos que já tiveram um aquário e **não** gostaram, sabem **do quê **eu to falando.

Aquários são legais. Cuidar de peixinhos talvez seja bem menos trabalhoso que qualquer outro animal, e você pode ficar lá parado e se distrair com eles nadando. **PORÉM**, e gostaria **muito** de enfatizar esse _"porém"_, como vários outros bichinhos um aquário tem seus lados negativos:

1: A água tem de ser trocada de tempos em tempos. E o aquário deve ser limpo também. Pois a água pode começar a escurecer com o passar do tempo, e não é algo muito agradável de se ver. Pelo menos o aquário de Charlie era assim. A pesar de eu saber perfeitamente que não deveria tomar como base qualquer coisa criada por Charlie.

2: Ao contrário de outros animais, quando peixinhos ficam doentes você não pode pegá-los pra examinar, tem de perceber pela boa e velha observação minuciosa e pesquisar a possível causa do mal, além dos possíveis tratamentos. Outra opção é levar ao veterinário. Por **alguma **razão os peixinhos de Charlie morreram em uma velocidade surpreendente e um atrás do outro.

3: A comida deve ser bem regulada, já que não pode ser nem exagerada nem escassa. E aqui gostaria de expressar minha total revolta contra o aquário do senhor Swan (vulgo meu pai), uma vez que era **eu** a responsável pela comida, já que Charlie ou esquecia-se de por, ou esquecia que já tinha posto, e aí ocorria um sério problema entre desnutrição e obesidade acelerada.

4: Por último (e esta definitivamente é a pior parte, ou ao menos eu acho isso)... peixinhos não tem muita higiene. Digo, eles comem as fezes uns dos outros! E dá pra ver eles fazerem isso! Juro! É muito nojento!

Tá, eu sei que talvez não goste de aquários porque talvez, vejam bem, **talvez **eu tenha ficado traumatizada com o de Charlie. E **talvez** eu esteja fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água, mas juro que até dengue ia dando no aquário de Charlie, porque ele tinha removido os peixinhos pra trocar a água e esqueceu-se de terminar o que tinha começado, resultando em água parada por dias. Obviamente o problema foi resolvido assim que os ovinhos brancos foram notados. Graças a Deus, sem nenhuma vítima!

Ou melhor, tiveram sim vítimas, já que pra matar os óvulos da dengue foi jogado água sanitária, e nem preciso de dizer **quem** não limpou o aquário direito e colocou os peixinhos de novo lá dentro. Depois disso morreram todos (ou os que ainda restavam com vida depois de passarem pelos itens 2 e 3). E, diga-se de passagem, que depois disso Renée também proibiu terminantemente qualquer nova tentativa de criar outros peixinhos. O que me deixou profundamente aliviada na época.

Posso estar exagerando, afinal Edward definitivamente não é como Charlie e, a não ser pelo "item 4", ter um aquário deve ser igual a ter qualquer outro bichinho em questões de trabalho. Até menos trabalhoso em certas partes, tenho que admitir. E bem, Edward estava **tão** animado e feliz. Tudo bem fazer isso por ele, se ele **realmente **queria um aquário, certo?

Digo, não é o fim do mundo. Também não é como se esse aquário fosse só o primeiro de muitos problemas, certo?

Certo?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Estava com a ideia dessa fic na cabeça, e acabei sentindo vontade de escrevê-la e postá-la. Ela é de natureza pequena, então terá poucos capítulos não muito longos. Ao menos é o que espero. Me pergunto se alguém vai gostar dela...**

**Ah, e se alguém aí tem um aquário não se ofenda, ok?**

**Comecei a escrever o capítulo dois, já que gostei de escrever essa fic (acho que por ela ter um clima mais leve que minha outra fic). Mas me pergunto se seria legal também intercalar uns capítulos com o ponto de vista do Edward, e o porquê dele ter comprado o aquário, já que há um motivo por trás disso sem ser o fato dele querer um animal de estimação.**

**Por agora acho que já falei demais. Bom fim de semana pra todo mundo, e espero que alguém leia essa fic. E que comentem também pra poder eu ter uma noção do quê estão pensando. Se alguém também quiser dar alguma sugestão, fazer perguntas ou corrigir algo, sintam-se à vontade.**

**Beijos, e obrigada a quem leu este capítulo o/**

**Ziza.**


End file.
